Cold Water
by Lindsay Lestrange
Summary: Universo Alternativo, HP x DM. De volta a Inglaterra, depois de muitos anos estudando na França, Draco conhece Harry Potter, com quem vive discutindo, mas também se encontrando.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertence à J. K. Roling, Warner Brothers e etc.

Shipper: Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy, entre outros menores.

'Cold Water', Damien Rice.

Universo Alternativo, profundamente inspirado em _Orgulho e Preconceito_, de Jane Austen.

* * *

**Cold Water **

Prólogo:_'Não é o fim' _

França, Inverno de 1790. 

O lago estava tão calmo que parecia morto, Draco pensou, enquanto se via refletido nas águas escuras, de pé entre as pedras escorregadias que ficavam na margem. O silêncio ali era absoluto, chegando a ser perturbador. Nem parecia que havia um bosque cheio de vida ao redor dele.

Draco levantou a cabeça para o céu, olhando para as nuvens cinzentas e o pálido brilho do sol, característicos do inverno. Ele raramente ia para a propriedade de sua família no sul da França naquela época do ano, usando-a como uma casa de campo onde passavam os agradáveis verões. Com o clima frio do jeito que estava ele mal reconhecia o lugar.

Voltando seu olhar para a terra, o loiro começou a analisar as pedras que cobriam o chão, pegando algumas em sua mão para testar o peso. Quando se dava por satisfeito, enfiava a pedra no bolso de seu sobretudo.

Seus bolsos estavam cheios de pedras que faziam peso em seus ombros quando Draco decidiu que já era suficiente. Virou-se novamente para o lago e, inspirando profundamente, começou a caminhar para dentro dele.

Um passo e seus sapatos de couro já estavam dentro da água. Memórias de sua infância corriam por sua mente num ritmo acelerado enquanto suas mãos tremiam. Ele tinha vontade de correr, agora se era para dentro do lago ou para fora dele, Draco não sabia. Inspirando novamente, dessa vez com menos confiança, ele deu outro largo passo. A água batia logo abaixo de seus joelhos.

A primeira vez que ele havia montado um cavalo; a vez que ganhara uma caixinha de música de sua mãe; seu primeiro beijo, com Pansy, em baixo da mesa do escritório de seu pai quando ainda eram inocentes demais para entender o que era o significado de um beijo. Todos os acontecimentos marcantes de sua curta vida agora rodopiam em sua mente como uma tempestade.

O medo e o tremor em seu corpo aumentaram quando a água alcançou sua cintura. E a água estava tão, tão fria, que enregelava suas pernas de um jeito que ele quase não conseguia mais andar.

Agora tudo o que vinha a sua cabeça eram os acontecimentos desde o inverno passado até então, a razão de estar ali, tentando se afogar no lago que era propriedade dos Malfoy. Colocar sua atitude em palavras o fazia parecer tão covarde e deprimente que Draco não pôde deixar de chorar. As lágrimas caiam aos montes de seus olhos cinzentos enquanto ele fazia o máximo esforço para não emitir som algum e romper o silêncio.

A água batia em seu peito, quase chegando ao pescoço, e tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era no garoto de cabelos negros e sorriso fácil que conhecera num baile dado pelos nobres falidos dos Weasley.

Harry Potter. Draco o odiara tanto que acabara se apaixonando por ele. Se apaixonando por um garoto.

- Draco!

Ao ouvir alguém chamá-lo, o loiro pisou em falso entre as pedras que ficavam no fundo do lago e afundou completamente. Tentou nadar para cima, para a superfície, esquecendo completamente de seu intento inicial, mas as pedras em seus bolsos o puxavam para baixo. Partiu então para uma luta contra os botões de seu sobretudo, mas eles pareciam ainda mais complicados de se abrir embaixo da água.

O oxigênio começava a fazer falta, e seus movimentos foram ficando cada vez mais lentos. Draco estava quase inconsciente quando sentiu alguém puxa-lo para cima.

Mal conseguiu dar uma golfada de ar e já afundou novamente. Seu salvador não estava conseguindo nadar com o peso de Draco e das pedras. Com muito esforço, ele conseguiu arrastar o loiro e a si próprio para uma parte mais rasa do lago. Parou somente quando a água estava em suas canelas, cansado demais para chegar até a margem.

Pôs Draco de pé, e arrancou-lhe o sobretudo com uma ferocidade que fez os botões voarem, jogando a peça de roupa para longe como se ela o enojasse. Feito isso, abraçou Draco fortemente.

O loiro, que ainda estava confuso depois de quase ter se afogado, não pode deixar de reconhecer o perfume que se desprendia daquele que o abraçava.

- Harry... – Ele sussurrou fracamente. Tinha vontade de xingá-lo e bater nele, mas no momento tudo o que conseguia – queria – fazer era abraça-lo de volta e chorar em seu ombro, sentindo o cheiro amadeirado da pele morena.

* * *

_N/A: Não ache que você já sabe a história, aconteceram muitas coisas que levaram esses dois a chegar nessa situação. No primeiro capítulo, as coisas vão começar do começo e tudo vai se revelando com o tempo, prometo. O prólogo está minúsculo, mas é porque é só o prólogo!Os capítulos serão bem maiores. _

_Acabei de assistir Orgulho e Preconceito (versão de 2003) e, ah, como eu queria fazer um casal tão legal quanto o Sr. Darcy e a Elizabeth. Eles são tão intensos ao mesmo tempo em que são tão frios um com o outro! Ou seja, estou profundamente inspirada pelo filme. Esta fic até mesmo se passa na mesma época. _

_Para quem lê "Back At Your Door", me desculpem, mas o capítulo quatro ainda vai demorar mais um pouco. _

_Lindsay_


End file.
